Mirage (Eden Ikeru)
" That is how the enemy gains control over you." Eden Ikeru is proud to make her family and country proud as a part of the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force, then later Special Forces Group. She became one of the best soldiers in the military before joining SpeCorp as a part of their elite private military. Her skills have proven to get her this far in her life, and she is prepared to face whatever comes next. Appearance Eden is 5'5, weighs 112 lbs, has short, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and has an ectomorph body build. Eden's SpeCorp uniform consist of black combat boots, red singlet, sage pants (with extra pockets) and shirt, a white bulletproof vest (with the names SpeCorp, Shadow Squad and Mirage on its breast from the top-down), sage and white elbowpads and kneepads, a white satchel, a communication device on her vest, black fingerless combat gloves and a sage military hat. Relationships OF THIS BIOGRAPHY ARE CLASSIFIED. Powers/Abilities *'Peak Human Accuracy': Eden is capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location with her weapons, and barely misses her targets. She also takes this as an advantage in combat, allowing her to target pressure points if necessary. *'Peak Human Agility': Eden can quickly move and change fighting positions within an instant during combat. *'Peak Human Durability': Eden can take several melee hits from her foes during combat before succumbing to its effects. *'Peak Human Flexibility': Eden can stretch her limbs in a certain way for certain moves in combat. *'Peak Human Reflexes': Eden has been trained to react to things quickly; her reflexes are superior than most humans. *'Peak Human Senses': Eden can sense if something has gone awry, faster than most humans, but not as fast as the enhanced. This also gives her an edge in combat as she is much more aware of her surroundings than most humans. *'Peak Human Stamina': Eden can perform strenuous activities, such as running or taking on multiple opponents for a long period of time. *'Peak Human Speed': Simply, Eden is able to move and dodge faster than most humans. *'Peak Human Strength': Eden has trained herself to become strong enough to knock down a foe in a few hits. *'Peak Human Combat': Eden has trained in Martial Arts that allow her to take on multiple opponents at one time. She can also use the environment and objects around her to her advantage, as well as knowing multiple fighting styles. *'Weapon Proficiency': Eden is proficient at using several different types of weapons: assault rifles, bolt-action, shotguns, pistols, grenades and knives. Skills *'Japanese Self Defence Martial Arts': During her stint in the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force & Special Forces Group, Eden was trained in various Japanese fighting styles: Aikido, Judo, Ju-kendo, Kendo, Karate & Taiho Jutsu. *'Military Firearms Training': Eden was trained to use various firearms during her time in the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force & Special Forces Group, including but not limited to: assault rifles, bolt-action, shotguns, pistols, grenades and knives. Weaknesses *Eden is human, so anything that would kill a human can kill Eden too. Equipment *'M4 Carbine': Eden's standard weapon. *'Heckler & Koch G36': Eden's assault rifle replacement. *'Minebea PM-9': Eden's submachine gun for close quarters. *'Heckler & Koch MP7': Eden's submachine gun replacement. *'SIG Sauer P220 (Minebea P9 in Japan)': Eden's pistol for last resorts. *'Heckler & Koch USP': Eden's pistol replacement. *'M67': Eden's standard grenades. *'Kershaw 1555TI Cryo SpeedSafe': Eden's knife for close quaters. Personality Originally, Eden was one of the quietest among her teammates when she signed up for the JGSDF, but she rose quickly through the ranks, eventually becoming 1st Lieutenant. Eden's a straight-forward and quick thinker. She displays leadership skills but not enough to warrant her the rank of Captain. Outside of combat, Eden is cheerful, and enjoys the camraderie of her squad. She will sometimes crack jokes or play little pranks on her comrades, all in the name of good fun. In contrast, she displays a more serious attitude on the battlefield. She will follow and send orders to her squad leader and subordinates respectively, and will often take charge of the squad if the current leader is out. History OF THIS BIOGRAPHY ARE CLASSIFIED. Trivia & Quotes TBA © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Thor Saying "Yeet"'s Characters Category:Inhabitants